Items that create a visual impression generally utilize color, at least in part, to generate the visual impression. A palette of colors can be used, e.g., with clothes, artwork, images, video, and other visual media to provide a certain or desired look and feel. The particular colors that make up an individual color palette can be selected based on a variety of criteria such that the resulting palette generates the overall desired visual impression.